Secrets of the past
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: A rewrite of Code Vixen and Code Nikolai. Two sisters from Odd's past show up carrying with them a cloud of mystery and a secret past that they share with Odd.
1. Strange sisters

**Prologue.**

On a coach in France two strange girls sat together, holding each other's hand. One had black hair and dark-brown eyes while the other had pale-blond hair and blue eyes.

When the coach reached their stop they picked up their bags and suitcases and walked off, never once parting their hands. The blond girl took out a map and showed in to her companion who pointed to two points on the map and then to the right of them, the blond girl nodded and they started walking in that direction They walked until they came to a school where children were walking about on the yard, the sign at the front said it was called Kadic academy.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**Weird sisters.**

"Now, class today we have two new pupils." said Miss Hertz.

Two girls stepped into the classroom and stood in front of the class, holding each other's hand. One had short light blond hair and blue eyes, she wore black shirt, a blue jacket with white trimmings, red jeans, and white trainers. The other had black hair down to her ankles and dark-brown eyes, she wore a purple t-shirt, a red neckerchief around her neck, a blue skirt that ended just above the knee, gray tights, and red and white converse boots.

"My name is Vida Saxton," said the blond haired girl. "And this is my sister Layla." she motioned to the girl holding her hand. "She doesn't speak."

"Alright, go sit at the back behind Ulrich and Odd. ODD!" Miss Hertz shouted.

Odd was asleep next to Ulrich, who had given up on trying to keep him awake, as a result of too much missed sleep thanks to the XANA attacks. Vida and Layla walked up the rows until they reached the table Odd and Ulrich were on, Vida sat down behind them while Layla suck two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud and high pitched whistle right in Odd's ear.

"Ahhh!" Odd screamed as he shot up in his seat so fast that it nearly tipped over backwards.

They class laughed at Odd's expense as he rubbed the ear that Layla whistled in.

"Glad to see you've joined the waking world, Odd. Thank-you, Layla but that was uncalled for." Miss Hertz said.

Layla smiled sweetly as she sat down next to her sister. Odd looked behind him so he could see who had woken him so rudely, his eyes widened when he saw the Saxton sisters. Layla and Vida smiled at him and gave a wink, Vida then discreetly passed a note onto him when no one was looking.

_~Meet in the park behind the school at break. Signed: Vee and Lea.~ _The note read.

* * *

Odd walked into the park behind the school and looked for the Saxton sisters. The two girls jumped from a tree branch to the ground right in front of Odd.

"About time." Vida commented.

"Sorry, Miss Hertz kept me back to discuss me sleeping in class."

"Doesn't she know you narcoleptic?" **(1)**

Odd rubbed the back of his neck. "No no one but the school nurse knows. I didn't want people treating me like I was going to fall over at any second."

Both girls rolled their eyes. They then pulled the svelte(scrawny) boy into a hug, it caused him to be lifted off the ground slightly.

"We've missed you, Oddball." Vida said.

"Ha, ha, I've missed you two too." Odd told them after being released. "So what you doing here anyway? Not that I'm complaining."

"Someone managed to blow-up our school and we managed to convince Kenny to send us here." Vida explained. "So, how are things here?"

"Not bad. Classes are boring, I constantly fall asleep I them, Jim's still trying to catch Kiwi, and XANA still tries to kill us. You two still causing trouble?"

"Of coarse. But every teacher still thinks we're little angels."

Layla put her hands together and adopted an innocent expression, Odd and Vida could almost see the wings and halo and hear the heavenly music.

'_Are you going to introduce us too the group?'_ signed Layla.

"Sure, let's go." said Odd. "They'll be wondering why I haven't been in the lunch line yet."

**(1) I just thought it would make so much sense if Odd turned out to be narcoleptic.**

**Also brown eyes and blond hair are not Layla's natural eye colour and Vida's hair colour, it'll be explain later in the story.**

**Yes Vida and Layla know about Lyoko and XANA, it's the same reason as in Code Vixen.**


	2. XANA attack

**XANA attack.**

Odd brought Vida and Layla to the cafeteria, after getting their lunches they found the rest of the Lyoko warriors and sat down.

"Hey, Odd, what took you so long? Aren't those the new girls?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes they are. Miss Hertz kept me after class and on the way here I bumped into them so I asked them if they wanted to sit with us." Odd explained.

"Hello, my name is Vida and this is my twin Layla." Vida introduced them both to the rest of the warriors.

"Ulrich."

"Yumi."

"I'm Jeremy?"

"Hi, I'm Aelita."

"So, where've you come from." asked Yumi.

"My sister and I used to go to an all girls boarding school, then someone blew up the science lab and the school was shut down, so we managed to get sent here." Vida explained. "And no, we don't know who did it, if we did we would kissing their feet, the school was horrible."

"Couldn't be that horrible, could it?" Aelita asked.

"Yes. Our headmistress was very old fashioned, thinking it's a girls job to act like a lady." Vida said, she that got into the character of her headmistress. "'Posture is of the utmost importance in the civilized world,'" Vida said with a posh voice and with a taunt face. "'For a true lady must be recognized as such before she even utters a word! A woman without balance in her step is a woman without balance in her life.'"**(1)**

Layla burst into laughter at her sister's interpretation of their old headmistress. Vida bowed to those who clapped at her acting.

"Hey, new girls." came a shrill voice.

The Lyoko warriors groaned in annoyance. The twins turned around to face the Lyoko warriors' regular annoyance, Sissy.

"Yes?" asked Vida.

"Just so you two know, I'm called Sissy and the daughter of the principle so you better treat me with the respect I deserve."

"You know, in our experience the child of a teacher usually ends up getting bullied." Vida told her.

Layla signed something with her hands.

"And what Layla signed for the last part of your statement."

Everyone watched as Sissy storm off angrily.

"What did Layla sign?" asked Aelita.

"She said that Sissy deserves as much respect as a mosquito." Vida answered.

"Why doesn't Layla say anything?" asked Yumi.

The sisters looked uncomfortable. "Layla's a mute, we don't like people pitying her for it though." Vida answered.

The Lyoko warriors nodded in understanding.

Suddenly Jeremy's laptop started beeping, he opened it and saw that XANA had activated a tower.

"Uh, we have to go." Jeremy said.

The Lyoko warriors ran off to deal with XANA while Vida and Layla stayed where they were. When the bell rang they headed towards their next class with some other students but everyone stopped when they heard fierce growling, turning around they came face to face with an army of dog that were growling at them.

"Everyone walk back slowly, keep eye contact." Vida advised.

Doing as told everyone slowly walked backward towards the nearest building while keeping an eye on the dogs as not to provoke them. That plan changed when they heard more growls behind them, those at the back of the group turned to see more dogs.

"No good, we're blocked off." said a boy.

"Towards the park, get into the trees, we run on my mark." Vida said. "Leg it!"

The group ran for the closest trees and climbed up them, some getting bitten or scratched in the process but they eventually all made it to relative safety. Vida's foot slipped as she attempted to climb higher into the tree she was in but she managed to grab the branch with the back of her legs and ended up hanging up-side-down with her head very close to the jumping dogs, in the dogs' eyes was the symbol of XANA. Layla and the boy who climbed the tree with them managed to heave Vida back up onto the branch and away from the dogs.

"Vida, Layla." called a voice. "Over here."

The sisters turned their heads to see Odd moving through the trees towards them.

"What happened to the others?" Vida asked.

"We got separated on the way to the factory, I drew the dogs away while the others ran." Odd explained. "XANA got Kiwi again." he sounded very unhappy about that.

"What are we going to do, we can't stay up here forever." voiced a girl in a tree next to them.

"Sorry, no ideas. I only got as far as get out of the way of those teeth and claws." Vida said.

"Don't suppose anyone has a dog whistle?" Odd joked.

"Wait," said the boy on the sisters' tree. "My phone has those high pitched noises on them, maybe one of them is the right frequency to distract the dogs. We can try and get as close to the buildings as possible, set it off and then make a run for the doors."

"Worth a shot." Odd said and everyone agreed.

The group of students moved as gracefully as they could from tree to tree, some of them had a few close calls and nearly fell but they were caught by someone else. Eventually they reached the closest building they could get to from the trees and the boy began to search through the sounds for the right frequency, when he found it the dogs became disoriented and everyone made a run for it. When everyone but the twins and Odd were in the building a dog jumped at the boy and knocked his phone to the ground which caused it to shut off, now the three were split off from the other students with the dogs closing in.

"Close the door." Vida told the others and they reluctantly closed the door to shut the dogs out.

Vida, Layla and Odd ran for all they were worth, batting away the dogs as the jumped at them until they reached the gym, they managed to lock themselves inside and keep the dogs out.

"Come on." Odd told the girls.

Odd led them through the passage way at the back of the gym and into the sewers. They ran until they reached a dead end with a ladder leading upwards to a manhole cover, climbing out of it and onto the bridge that lead to the factory. The three then swung down on the rope to the ground floor of the factory and Odd called the elevator up.

"Remember, we were running from the dogs and I had no choice but to bring you two." Odd told the twins.

"We got it." Vida said.

When the elevator arrived they stepped into it and the doors closed, after it's decent the doors opened again into the computer room.

"Odd, you're here. Why are Layla and Vida here?" Jeremy asked.

"I ran into them while running away from the dogs, I had no choice but to bring them." Odd explained.

Vida and Layla quickly got into their acting roles. "What's going on here?" Vida asked. "Has those dogs going loopy got something to do with you?"

Layla nodded furiously.

"Look, I'll explain. But first, Odd your needed on Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"Got it. Also you might need to shut down the elevator to block the dogs." Odd said, he then climbed down the ladder on the other side of the computer room.

"Explain. Now." Vida said.

"Well, my friends an I are part of warriors who fight on a digital world called Lyoko against an evil A.I. called XANA, XANA can interact with the real world and cause havoc through towers on Lyoko, my friends go to Lyoko to deactivate the towers and stop whatever XANA does in the real world while fighting monsters that XANA sends to stop them." Jeremy explained while shutting down the elevator and sending Odd to Lyoko.

Layla signed something.

"I agree with Layla, this is straight out of science fiction."

"Funny, that's what Ulrich said when he first heard about this."

"What should we do?"

"Just wait until we defeat XANA then you won't have to worry."

Six minutes later and it was evident that the Lyoko warriors were struggling, Ulrich and Yumi had just been devirtualised and both Odd and Aelita were low on life points.

"Send us." Vida said.

"No, I can't." Jeremy tried to argue.

"Look, we know about this now so we're involved, it's obvious that your losing, and Layla and I are good fighters."

Jeremy, Yumi and Ulrich seemed to think it over when a voice came from the computer.

"Just send them already! We need backup!" Odd shouted.

"Fine. Vida, Layla head down to the scanner room and step into a scanner each, the doors will close and you'll be sent to Lyoko." Jeremy explained.

Vida and Layla climbed down the ladder into the scanner room and stood in a scanner each, the doors closed on them and they heard Jeremy talk himself through the process.

"Transfer Vida, transfer Layla. Scanner Vida, scanner Layla. Virtualization!"

Lights passed over the two girls as they found themselves lifted of the scanner floors, then wind blew up from the floor that ruffled their clothes and sent their hair shooting up. When the wind stopped they felt weightless before gravity suddenly came into play and they fell unceremoniously on their butts.

"Ow! Could have warned us there'd be a drop." Vida moaned, rubbing her backside.

"Sorry, it's sort of tradition not to warn anyone of the drop." Jeremy's voice came from the sky.

The twins grumbled, then they realised that they were wearing different clothes.

Vida wore a white tank-top, a sleeveless red jacket with white trimmings, red trousers that faded to brown below the knee, brown boots with metal claws sticking out of them, red arm-length arm warmers that ended in a point at the middle finger and faded to brown below the elbow. She also had a red fox tail with a white tip, red fox ears in place of her real ears, sharp claw-like nails, waist-length white hair that covered the left side of her face, and a black **Z** tattoo under her right eye. On her back was a staff with a crystal at the top.

Layla wore a white t-shirt, a black short-sleeved jacket with white trimmings, black trousers, black and white converses, black fingerless gloves with white cuffs, a black chocker with a white cross hanging from it. Her hair was in long pigtails that brushed the floor, her eyes were a ruby-red, and coming from her back were a pair of pure-white angel wings. At her side was a katana with a black and white handle and holster.

"Whoa! Nice new clothes." Vida commented.

Layla whistled in agreement, flapping her wings as she admired them.

"Okay, girls. Your in the forest sector, Aelita and Odd are north-west of you."

"Got it." Vida responded.

Vida ran in the direction while Layla tested out her wings, she took to the air and flew above her sister.

"Watch out, four Hornets heading your way!" Jeremy warned.

"Four what?" Vida said, still acting that she didn't know what Jeremy was talking about.

Suddenly four Hornets appeared from behind some trees and started shooting at the twins. Vida and Layla dodged and split off in separate directions with both of them getting two Hornets going after them.

Vida took her staff from her back so that she could fight, when some laser was fired directly at her she instinctively held it in front of her, the lasers were sucked into the crystal as she said, "Absorption!" Vida looked at her staff in surprise as the crystal was now emitting a faint glow. Vida swung her staff so the point was facing one of the Hornets and shouted, "Fire!" one of the lasers that had been absorbed fired out of the crystal and hit the hornet, causing it to be deleted. The other Hornet fired a laser that blasted Vida's hand and knocked her staff out of her hand, it continued to fire at her to stop her from retrieving her staff, she had to climb up behind a tree to avoid the lasers.

"Vida, you've just lost ten life points." Jeremy informed.

"Got it, thanks." Vida said.

Vida looked over herself for a second weapon when her eyes fell on her claw-like nails; would they be enough to damage the Hornet? Suddenly her nails grew longer until they looked like actual claws. When the Hornet flew around the tree to attack Vida but she attacked first, she leapt at it and slashed through the XANA symbol while shouting, "Quick slash!" and the Hornet was destroyed.

Layla drew her katana and used it to deflect some of the lasers that were coming at her, flying forward rapidly she managed to slice one of them open and it was deleted. The other Hornet managed to shoot her katana out of her hand and sent it to the ground, since she had no other weapons that she could see Layla shot after it with the Hornet flying after her.

"Layla, you've lost ten life points." Jeremy warned her.

Layla at last managed to catch her katana but too late realized how close she was to the virtual ground, she closed her eyes and waited for impact but it never came. Opening her eyes she saw that she was now flying under the ground like she had phased through it; she could become intangible, the Hornet on the other hand did not have the ability to go intangible and was deleted as soon as it crashed into the ground.

Vida and Layla met up again one they had defeated their Hornets and headed to the tower.

* * *

Aelita and Odd were having a rough time fending off the monsters and William, they were on their last couple of life points, weren't near the tower yet, and were still waiting for back up. Odd had to deal with William all by himself and Aelita was left dealing with two Krabes.

Suddenly some lasers shot passed them, they destroyed one of the Krabes and knocked William away from Odd.

"Ha, take that!" Vida shouted.

Aelita and Odd turned to face Vida. William tried to take advantage of Odd's distraction but his sword was blocked by a katana held by Layla, she winked at him and then kicked him away.

"Odd, we'll deal with this guy." Vida said, pointing at William.

Odd nodded and ran off to help Aelita with the last Krabe and get her to the tower.

The twins faced William with their weapons drawn.

"Show us what you got!" Vida taunted.

William shot forward with the intent of slashing Vida in two but his sword was once again blocked by Layla's katana, Vida then shot him with a laser from her staff. William finally knocked Layla away and she took to the sky out of his reach. When Vida tried to fire a laser again she found she was out of lasers, when William charged at her she held up her staff in defence and the crystal glowed and turned her invisible.

William looked around in confusion but was soon distracted by Layla slashing at him with her katana. Layla suddenly ducked in the middle of attacking William and Vida reappeared and slashed at the surprised William with her 'Slash claw' attack.

"Girls, Aelita's deactivated the tower." Jeremy's said.

William growled when he heard this news, but he didn't for long because Layla sliced at him with her katana and devirtualised him.

"Return to the past now." Jeremy said, and a bright white light emerged from the Supercomputer, turning back time.

* * *

"Now, class today we have two new pupils." said Miss Hertz.

Vida and Layla stepped into the classroom and stood in front of the class, holding each other's hand.

"My name is Vida Saxton," said Vida. "And this is my sister Layla." she motioned to Layla. "She doesn't speak."

"Alright, go sit at the back behind Ulrich and Odd." Miss Hertz said.

This time Odd was awake this time so he didn't get into trouble.

After class the Lyoko warriors and the twins gathered in Jeremy's room. Odd and the twins still kept with their act of not knowing each other and not originally knowing about Lyoko.

"Can you explain a little more about what's going on? Why and how have we gone back in time? Why are we the only ones to remember?" Vida asked quick fire questions.

"It's called return to the past, it allows us to reset time up to twenty-four hours, we're the only ones to remember because we were scanned into the computer, we don't know the exact details of how it's possible to turn back time." Jeremy explained.

"So, what now?" Vida asked.

"Since you've helped us and have gone to Lyoko, XANA will attack you directly like the rest of us." Yumi said.

"So, would you like to become Lyoko warriors with us and fight to stop XANA?" Odd asked.

Vida and Layla pretended to discuss the question before answering.

"Well, he's going to go after us anyway, so why not fight back?" Vida answered.

And with that, the five Lyoko warriors became seven.

**Sorry this took so long to put up. Please review. (1) That was taken from a book called 'Skary Childrin and the Carousel of Sorrow' by Katy Towell.**


End file.
